Shadow Hunters The High School Story
by Puppyjune1818
Summary: To complete a mission our favorite characters journey to the most dangerous place in the world, High School. Join them as they search for a shape shifting warlock and as they face the struggles of high school.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **This story is a unique take on a mission that they could possibly have. I just wanted to see what it would be like for them to go to high school. Please Enjoy.**

"Alec, Izzy, Jace, Clary, Simon, Magnus!", yelled Maryse as she paced the institute floor. Maryse was not excited about the news she just received. Though the others would hate it even more.

"What do you want Maryse?", said Magnus as he walked into the room with Alec right behind him. Magnus waited impatiently as Maryse held up her hand signaling to wait for everyone else. When everyone else have found their way into the room Maryse started to explain.

"There are certain reports about a rogue warlock that the clave wants us to investigate. The warlock is a girl named Isir, she is 490 years old and she loves to disguise herself. She works for Valentine and we believe they have something to do with attacks on a local high school.", said Maryse who studied everyone of their faces looking to figure out what they were thinking. They looked unamused and bored in fact she was pretty sure Simon was dozing off after he made himself comfortable on the couch but after an angry stare from Isabelle, Simon sat up.

"What does this have to do with us?", asked Jace as he wrapped his arms around Clary who looked up at him with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Yeah, can't other shadowhunters take care of this?", said Alec. Everyone nodded their head in agreement.

"Because you guys are the only ones who will look young enough that we can trust.", said Maryse. Everyone looked to Maryse in confusion. I mean why would they need look young? "The clave has ordered that you six get to go to high school."

The room was silent until everyone just broke out in laughter, but Maryse stood their with a strict and serious expression on her face. "Wait, are you serious?", said Alec. Maryse nodded her head to indicate that she was dead serious. Everyone stopped laughing and the room broke into chaos.

"I can't go to highschool, I'm 18!", said Alec.

"Well, I just got out of that place and I do not, I repeat do not want to got back there!", exclaimed Simon.

"I'm a shadowhunter! Shadowhunters don't do high school!", said Jace as Izzy nodded along in agreement.

"Well, I have no business being here since this has all to do with you guys, so I'll just vamoose.", said Magnus as he started to leave to room.

"Magnus Bane, you sit down right now!", yelled Maryse. Magnus stared at Maryse in a how could you say that face.

"You don't control me Maryse, I'm the high warlock of Brooklyn!", reminded Magnus as he was clearly offended.

"Yes you are, and the clave seems to not trust you, so this will win over their trust and if I seem to remember you know this Isir from the past!", responded Maryse. Magnus just keep walking out the door to which Izzy responded by dragging Magnus back in by his ear with Magnus complaining.

"Izzy, ouch, that hurts, I don't want to be here!", Magnus said before Izzy let him go. "Seriously?"

"If I have to be here, then so do you Mr. High Warlock of Brooklyn!", responded Izzy as Magnus sighed in defeat.

Simon wanted to leave but he didn't want to know what Izzy would do to his poor immortal ear. Simon covered his ear quickly to make sure it was alright.

"Maryse, if this is a mission, I decline.", said Jace.

"I'm sorry Jace, and the rest of you but there is no declining or escaping this time. School starts next week, that gives you time to prepare. Your schedules and identities are in your rooms. Magnus yours is in Alec's room and Simon's is in Izzy's room. You will need new Identities so the warlock doesn't suspect anything you can all keep your first names, except Magnus. I signed you all up for classes that may be a little easier for you. Alec and Simon you guys are still 18 but you just turned 18 so It will be fine, and Magnus, you are now 18.", said Maryse as she left the room.

 **Thank you for reading so far. Please review the story and give me your intake on the story. The next chapter will be really boring, they'll just go over their schedules and their new identities, but its an important part to the story so I couldn't leave it out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry about this chapter, its really boring, but it's essential information to understand the story. The next chapter will be full of fun and romance. Thank you.**

"My new name is Alexander Greggor, I'm 18 I grew up here and was home schooled with my sister and my adoptive brother.", said Alec. As he nodded to the others so they could share their new identities as they went to this new school.

"My name will be Mike Chang, I'm 18, I'm Asian and grew up in Asia and transferred here for a year.", said Magnus who clearly didn't like the name Mike Chang. But he became furious when he saw Maryse side note. "I can't wear glitter and I can't wear my usual exotic clothes!" Everyone just rolled their eyes as Magnus flopped back down into a chair as Alec took his hand and gave him a reassuring look.

"Jace Slamdie, I'm 17, my parents died in a car accident when i was a kid and now i live with the Gregors.", said jace. "Ok, Maryse is punishing me with a last name like Slamdie." No one could really disagree with Jace though.

"I'm Simon Lewis, I'm 18, and I grew up in Alaska and am a foreign exchange student like Mike.", said Simon who shrugged, at least he got to keep his full real name.

"Isabelle Greggor, 16, same story as Alec.", said Izzy.

"Clarissa Anderson, 16, grew up here and just switching schools from my old one, sounds easy enough to remember.", said Clary.

"Ok, all that left is to buy school supplies, put an enchantment on us so our runes don't show, and Simon needs to put on makeup so he seems less pale and you can walk in the day so that's good, and sorry Mags, but no magic.", said Alec. Magnus gasped like he couldn't breathe.

"Hey who has English for first class?", asked Jace. Both Magnus and Alec raised their hands.

"I have P.E.", said Simon. Clary and Izzy both raised their hands to indicate they had P.E. first class as well.

"I have biology second.", said Clary. Alec and Simon both Raised their hands.

"History second?", said Magnus as Jace raised his hand and they both sighed, this was not going to be fun for them.

"I have reading second, so I guess I'm the only one?", said Izzy. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"P.E. as third?", said Alec. Jace raised his hand. Both of them immediately smiled and gave each other a high five. They were going to dominate P.E.!

"I have theatre arts third.", said Magnus as Izzy squealed and gave Magnus a hug who simply smiled back at her.

"I have band third.", said Simon. Clary raised her hand and smiled at Simon. Though Jace was not happy that Clary and Simon were in so many classes together, even though Simon was with Izzy.

"I'm going to play my instrument better this time.", said Clary, who had always tried to beat Simon at anything musical related. Simon just smiled, he was in a band so he wasn't worried.

"I have Algebra for fourth.", said Clary. Simon, Jace and Alec all raised their hands to that. Clary had to admit she wondered if Jace, Alec, and Izzy could keep up, they never got real lessons.

"Looks like Magnus and I have Geography for fourth.", said Izzy. To which Magnus nodded his read.

"Fifth seems like it's lunch for all of us.", said Magnus. Finally another time to be with Alec, is it wrong for Magnus to think that Maryse is trying to keep them apart since almost all the classes he had with Alec someone else was also in it? Everyone agreed that they all had lunch at that time.

"Sixth I have public speaking.", said Magnus. He felt a gentle squeeze from Alec who smiled then raised his hand. Maybe Magnus was just being paranoid.

"Spanish.", said Izzy. Jace and Simon both raised their hands.

"Darn it, I'm the only one with History at that time.", said Clary.

"French for seventh?", said Simon to whom Magnus raised his hand to. Magnus wondered why he had to take French, Magnus was already fluent in it.

"Chemistry for me.", said Alec. Alec sighed when he thought he had that class by himself, but then Jace raised his hand and they exchanged mischievous grins.

"Izzy and I both have FCS for seventh, It's sort of a cooking slash sewing class.", explained Clary to the rest of them.

"I don't want to try anything you make!", said Jace in a frightened tone.

"I second that.", said Alec. To whom Izzy just rolled her eyes.

"For eighth I have computer sciences.", said Simon. Both Jace and Alec raised their hands. They both looked a little worried they have never used any type of technology outside the institutes computers and their phones.

"I have Chorus, oh my gosh, I'm not singing!", said Magnus. Jace had to chuckle at what Magnus said.

"Come on, maybe you can sing something to Alec?", said Jace. To whom Alec hit with a nearby pillow then giving Magnus a smile. Which made Magnus blush a little. Izzy and Clary both said that they had Chorus with him so, maybe it won't be so bad.

"I'm the only one who had shop apparently.", said Simon. To whom no one disagreed. Simon thought so, Maryse didn't know Simon well, so of course she'd add shop. But she knew the others well enough.

"Reading.", said Alec. Jace and Izzy both raised their hands.

"Art!", said Clary in a happy voice. "Please tell me you have art to Magnus!", when Magnus nodded his head Clary went crazy. She was jumping all around the place. Magnus never knew how much Clary loved art.

"Ok, now that that's over Magnus, Izzy and I are going to go shopping for school!", said Clary. "Don't worry I'll get your stuff Jace." When Jace heard that he just left the room.

"Wait we're going shopping?", asked Magnus, intrigued by this subject. "I would love to come and maybe I can get Alec's stuff." Alec then gave Magnus a quick hug and left the room.

"Thanks Mags!", he called. "Clary make sure he buys stuff for school that isn't flashy or glittery or exotic, Maryse's orders, sorry Mags." Magnus' spirit dropped after hearing that, but he still had to go.

When Izzy agreed to get Simon's things they went on their way.

 **Thank you for reading this chapter, I know it was boring, I tried to add in some funny and cute moments. Please review. Like I said next chapter will be really better.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you enjoy this chapter the beginning is a little rough, but there is Malec moments at then end. In the next couple of chapters we will be moving the plot along more. I'm trying to give my story a more basic and fun beginning, but I have a lot planned out as I move forward.**

Clary was excited for art class, she was going to be the best their! When they got to the mall to go shopping they first started at the art supplies store. Izzy waited for them outside as Clary and Magnus bought all sorts of colors and paints.

"Clary?", said Magnus. Magnus had just spotted the Glitter. "How come you never told me about this before. Look at all the colors!" Magnus grabbed at least one in every color. Clary had to steer Magnus away from all the glitter to check things out. Clary swore that Magnus had more than $100 dollars in Glitter. When they left the store Magnus made his glitter reappear at his home.

"While you guys were in there, I found a clothing sale in another store!", said Izzy. They all ran into the store.

Izzy and Clary went to find their perfect first day of school outfits. They wouldn't let Magnus pick his outfit out alone since all Magnus wanted was the clothes that Izzy said was in the exotic and glittery categories.

When Clary finally picked out her outfit she was wearing a long dark red shirt with a necklace that had a feather and beads at the end on as well as black leggings. Magnus clapped for her like they were at a fashion show. Izzy came out wearing a slim black dress with a small white overcoat and a diamond necklace that Clary had no idea she could afford and white high heels. Magnus and Clary clapped as well. They both changed out of their outfits to help Magnus find one.

They searched and searched until Magnus settled on a black shirt with a blue formal jacket and black jeans. Clary and Izzy both clapped for Magnus and he tried it on. Magnus still looked disappointed.

Before they checked out they found matching leather jackets for Alec and Jace. They also found a new Star Wars t-shirt for Simon that said Yo-Da One For Me! Izzy wanted Simon to wear something cute. They then bought everything and went back to the institute after sorting through all the clothes and supplies, Magnus and Simon went home.

"Magnus.", said Alec as we walked into Magnus' loft. Magnus walked out of his kitchen. When Alec saw Magnus' glittery self Alec had to smile. "Hey, I'm sorry Mags, about all of this, I mean you're not even a shadow hunter, and you have to lay of the glitter and magic, so now if feel bad..", said Alec as he rambled on. Magnus always found it when Alec rambled it was adorable.

"It's fine Alec, I mean it gives me an excuse to spend more time with you.", said Magnus. When Magnus finished he gestured to his couch. Alec went and sat down on the couch as Magnus sat behind him. "Anyways, with everything I have ever done, I have never gone to highschool for more than two days." Alec and Magnus shared a quick smile.

"Oh, Magnus, I got something for you.", said Alec. Magnus looked at Alec curiously. No one has ever gotten Magnus a gift. "I know this may seem like a weird gift, but I remembered one day we happened to be talking about different types of silk, and there was yenish type silk that you couldn't ever get since the clave banned it. And well I pulled a few strings and" Alec held out a yenish silk cloth in a golden color. Magnus was speechless. Magnus couldn't even believe that Alec remembered that conversation. "You don't like it.", said Alec disappointed.

"No, quite the opposite, I love it! And I love you!", said Magnus as he leaned over and gave Alec a kiss. Alec was surprised at first. When they broke apart Magnus saw Alec blush

"I love you too Mags.", said Alec.

"I don't know what I'd do without you Alec." said Magnus as he rested his head on Alec's chest.

 **Hope this chapter was better than the last one. I added a cute Malec moment at the end. Please review what type of things do you want to happen or if you want Sizzy, Clace, Malec, or any other ship, or just friendships. Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for following along with the story so far. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. I know my writings a little rough. But I would really improve with some feedback from you so I know more of what to write. Thank you.**

"Simon! We need to get going already!", said Izzy who was impatiently waiting for Simon to finish getting ready. When Simon was done he walked out of the bathroom in his new t-shirt and ready for school. When Simon saw Izzy his mouth dropped, she looked gorgeous.

"You look, amazing!", said Simon. Izzy blushed and ran over to Simon and gave him a quick kiss. Now it was Simon's turn to blush.

"Come on, everyone's waiting for us.", said Izzy. Izzy then grabbed Simon's hand and lead him to where everyone else but Jace was waiting. "Where's Jace?", asked Izzy who was confused.

"Hold on.", said Alec. Alec walked down the hallway into Jace's room and came out shoving Jace in front of him.

"Alec!?", said Jace clearly annoyed. Alec shrugged. "Fine, I'll go."

"We all ready then?", asked Clary. Everyone hesitantly nodded at that. "Ok, Simon your van ready?", asked Clary. Simon nodded and they all headed out to the van.

They all got out of the van when they arrived at the school. Magnus personally though the school was, boring. It was a building with a door and a wall, that's all. No one moved at all when they heard the bell. Simon and Clary both looked at each other and started heading in. Then they realized that everyone else was just standing there. Simon and Clary looked at each other, both of them knew this was going to be a long day. "Izzy, Simon will take you to P.E. I'll lead Jace, Alec, and Magnus to English." Everyone nodded. Simon took off with Izzy. Clary pulled Jace by the arm with Alec and Magnus in pursuit.

Clary stopped in front of what was the English classroom and she nodded to the door. No one moved. "Guys, you have faced a lot, even Valentine. You can handle school.", said Clary. The boys still just stood there outside the door. Clary rolled her eyes and walked away.

The boys were about to turn around and escape school, but a teacher poked her head outside the door. "There you are, you three must be my new students." The boys looked at each other. "Come on in." She opened up the door wider. The boys all walked in. Magnus was almost unrecognizable to Alec, which was weird. When they walked into the classroom everyone stared at them. "Go ahead and take a seat.", said the teacher. "My name is Mrs. Jolene. What are your names, how about you tell us a little about you before you sit down actually."

Jace was the first to speak. "Jace, that's all." Jace then sat down in the seat in the back.

Jace looked to Alec. Alec rolled his eyes. "I'm Alec." Then he sat down. In the back next to Jace.

Magnus just stood there until he heard Alec clear his throat. "Um, yeah. I'm Mag… Mike, Mike Chang, sorry. I'll take a seat now." Magnus walked over to the back and sat in the seat directly in front of Jace, since it was only seat left.

"Ok, thank you, Jace, Alec, and Mike. Now let's start on literary devices shall we?" Everyone brought out a book and turned to a certain page. Then the teacher gave the boys books as well. Jace just turned to the page he was suppose to be on and started doodling, mostly drawing runes. Alec rolled his eyes at Jace and looked to Magnus who was reading through the book using his magic so it went quicker. Alec stepped on Magnus' foot. Magnus looked over to Alec angrily and then sighed knowing he really shouldn't have used Magnus. The rest of the time Alec tried to pay attention to the nonsense the teacher was saying.

"Ok, I hope you guys paid attention to the last part about autobiographies, I will need one about each and one of you for homework tomorrow." Alec, Jace, and Magnus all looked at each other they knew they were in trouble.

Izzy loved this gym thing, Clary and Simon loved it now that they have had training and Simon with his enhanced abilities because of being a vampire. It was Izzy's favorite class so far.

"Ok, I'm Mr. Kloid. I'll be your teacher for Physical Education. In this class you will work your butt off! There is no room for slackers. Now you all are finished with your laps. Now before the end of the class you must perfect the battling technique we talked about earlier by winning a fight with a fellow classmate. You, the girl with the orange hair, what's your name."

Clary, he was pointing at Clary right? Clary looked around, there wasn't any other redheads here. "Clary, Clary Anderson."

"Well you and Emma over there are first up.", said Mr. Kloid. Clary looked over and saw the girl he was pointing too. She was tall with long brown hair that fell neatly inches under her shoulders. She was pretty. Clary was ready though, this Emma girl probably had no training outside this high school. Clary had been trained with the shadowhunters, she was ready. This was going to be easy. Izzy and Simon smiled at her to give her reassurance. Oh, Clary was glad they were here with her.

What happened next happened so fast that Clary couldn't believe it! Emma had won?! How? Clary didn't even remember what happened on second she was full of confidence the next second she was on the floor. Clary was helped up by Izzy and Simon as they took her over to the steps of the gym to sit down.

"Clary, what happened? I thought you had that?", asked Simon. Clary didn't respond. She looked over at Izzy who was eyeing the Emma girl. Emma was over with her friends celebrating, Emma glanced at them quick enough to wink. The bell then rang and everyone started leaving the gym. They didn't know anything yet. Except that girl was no regular high schooler.

History, was suppose to be easy for Magnus. But the teacher kept getting things wrong and apparently it was rude to correct their teacher. Jace didn't do anything really he just laughed whenever Magnus was correcting and got in trouble. Magnus did not like Jace. Jace did not approve of Magnus either. It was that simple. Whenever Magnus tried to have a conversation with Jace everything would go wrong. Now they never talked except about business and when Alec was around. Magnus missed Alec. Even if Alec was scolding Magnus, he would feel better. Magnus would do anything for Alec, even this high school thing. Right now all Magnus wanted to do was find the warlock and leave. Isir, that was the warlock who was causing trouble. Magnus knew her. Isir was an old friend turned enemy. They were really close. They may even have went on a few dates. But when Valentine's army was raised the first time Isir sided with them. Magnus didn't know why, especially since Valentine wanted to destroy all downworlders. They grew apart and Magnus hasn't seen Isir since. He probably wouldn't even recognize her. He wondered if she would recognize him.

Jace was bored. History was even worse than English. Jace just needed to keep his head low. But, whenever Magnus tried correcting Mr. Haus, that teacher, he couldn't help but laugh. Jace was across the room from Magnus so they didn't start fighting. Alec wasn't there to break them up. Jace also thought about Alec, Clary, and Simon. They were in biology right now. Jace was really stuggling with this school thing. He hated it. It was boring. When he tried to listen to the teacher all he heard was random words being put together into sentences that don't make any sense at all! Jace was feeling terrible! And this was only his second period.

 **I hope you liked that chapter. Please review and give me some feedback. I'm thinking of adding a different couple moments in each story. Like I did with Malec last chapter. Please tell me what type of couples you would like to see and what kind of scenes you would like to see more. Thank you!**


End file.
